poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ruby monster attacks
This is how the Ruby Monster attacks goes in Guys' Night Out (Danny Phantom Version). Sam and her mom are looking for jewelry at the Horid Mall that is close to closing down for a new building Sam's Mom: Ah, the big Horid Mall, with one r. So what do you think we should get Sam? Sam: Uh, Something red, also with one r. Sam's Mom: Which means we can get something we both know your dad will like. So, while we wait for the jewelry store to open, what do you say we...um...throat do a little mother/daughter bonding, spending some quality time getting to know each other better. Sam: Are you reading that out of a book? Sam's Mom: nervously Heck no! Now, tell me what's new with you...uh...how's that you and...POODLE! Remember that time, and all that...pie contest...thing. Hey, how are you and that Danny person doing? Sam: What? Sam's Mom: You know? Uh, that black haired, green eyed boy you like? Uh, LIKE! Sam: Gee, uh...I-I don't know if I exactly LIKE uh well maybe I... Specter Deflector beeps Sam: Oh, laughs Never though I'd be so happy to see a... sees Ember about to use her magic to zap Sam Sam: Uh, scratch that. Ok, I'm going to...Uh, going to check my wallet. Sam's Mom: I hear that. We won't this place open anyway? I mean this mall is like a Graveyard. tries to zap her. Sam uses some of her money to shield her attack and her mom woke up from her nap Sam's Mom: Earthquake? Better hide my wallet! comes straight for Sam Sam: Sorry about this mom. grabs her mom by the hand and takes her in the girl's bathroom. Then Sam gets her weapons and goes after Ember Sam: Hey Hot Head, your scaring away the costumers. fires her laser gun, but Ember dodges it Ember: I don't shop, I rock. tries to zap Sam once more and hits Sam and falls onto the ground Sam: What do you want Ember. Ember: My boyfriend says I'm too wrapped in my music. turning you to stone and putting you on my hall of statues will change your mind. Sam: Wow. Ember: Scared now? Sam: No, I can't believe you had a boyfriend. Ember: Now that is plain mean. Sam: Not as much as THIS! her hand to stop it from turning her to stone and kicks her to the ground and a rat chases her. Then Sam goes back to her mom coming out from the ladies room Sam's Mom: Sam! Sam: Right here mom! I'm fine. Sam's Mom: Sam! found a piece of ruby on here head. When she tried to pick it up, it slipped and broke Sam's Mom: Repeat after me, it was the perfect size. in Amity Park, Johnny 13 is doing some stunts with his motorcycle Danny: I bet everyone in town is under Johnny's mind control. Tucker: Those women are up to something. Danny: No kidding. What was your first clue? When all the women disappeared? Tucker: Go ahead and hide behind that lair of Sarcasm. THIS Ghost-Getter is taking action. Danny: What are you gonna do, think of a really lame name for the Ghost too? at Tucker's house, his dad is working on some ghost weapons she got from Maddie Tucker: Dad, have you been down here the whole day? Tucker's Dad: Yep. I'm making real progress with this...uh...Ecto-wave Thingy. Well, except for the name. Danny: The ecto-walls you got from my mom must've protected you from the ghost spell. Tucker's Dad: Gasp Ghosts?! Danny: That ghost tying up all the women made them disappear. Tucker: We just need to figure out a way to get them back before it becomes permanent. Tucker's Dad: Good thinking Danny, Action. Lot's of ghost splattered everywhere! out to zap the ghosts Tucker: Wait! Danny's right. Danny: Can you say that again? Tucker: I mean we need to approach this logically. Danny: Exactly, and I have a plan. Tucker: So do I. Danny: Tucker, trust me. Mine will actually work. Now, if we split up, we can each take a ghost. Sam's mom is sleeping on a bench while Sam looks for Ember Sam: I know you're up there somewhere. Earthquake occurs and Sam jumps into the holes finding Ember messing with the Earth's core Sam: Wow, this boyfriend I really can't imagine really got you angry. Have you thought about just getting a lonely girl cat? Ember: Already have one. In my hall of Statues. Sam: You just need to cool down Hot girl. Ember into the sky and the Earthquake stops Sam's Mom: What the? sees Sam running with some ear buds Sam: Running around the mall. Sam's Mom: Man! Nothing knocks me out faster than some cinnamon gum. chews it then falls back asleep Sam: Whew Freakshow is hosting a cooking show live Freakshow: Welcome back. It's time to fix up another Anti-Woman dinner. Today's dish is called Burger with MANnaise. Dad sneaks up on him Tucker's Dad: I'm in position. Danny on screen on the watch: Me too. Tucker: Me too. I-I mean copy that Momma bird. Man: Momma bird? That's a women bird. Tucker's Dad: Uh, Look! A Tattoo Salon. Man: Really? the man and he falls asleep Tucker's Dad: Sorry, I can't have you blowing my cover. Now, to take care of that ghost. Freakshow: I'm going to need a volunteer. Oh, wonderful. You. Co-Workers take off his spy clothes and puts an apron on him with Danny and Johnny Johnny 13: Not bad, I've been looking for someone to do a full round with Ralph. Danny: Ralph? Johnny: He's ran out of work out partners. picks up Danny, he tries to zap him, but he ate his weapon Danny: I guess it's good to get some iron in your diet once in a while. punches Danny in the face with Skulker playing a band Skulker: Hey boys, It's Guy's Night out! plays the Guitar while there were 3 boys on the dancing floor and one of those boys is Tucker was about to zap Skulker, but he starts to sing along but screws it up. The crowd boos and throws trash at Tucker Tucker: You're all just Jealous. back in the house Tucker: I smell like a slept in a garbage truck. Danny: You do smell like a banana peel. Tucker's Dad: I can't believe your mother said I have a full meal presentation, so I didn't use rosemary. Is that a crime?! Skulker: Men of Amity Park. Tucker's Dad: Flee to the top of the building. Tucker Ugh, and to a shower. Tucker: Thanks Dad. look out the window and see a parade of women and the villains on a bus Danny: We only got 2 hours left before the spell becomes permanent. Tucker: I've got a plan that could work. Danny: Uh, Tucker, can you let your dad and me handle this? Tucker: Right, because your first plan works so great. Danny: At least I didn't come up with the name Ghost-Getters! Tucker's Dad: Boys! Danny, let's hear what Tucker has to say Tucker: It was Johnny's shadow that made all the women disappear. So If we get Skulker to burn the rope Johnny has in his pocket, we can reverse the curse and break the spell Danny: Ya, but the curse makes women disappear. How do we get them back? Tucker: With the Maddie-modulator. Tucker's Dad: Ooh, great name Honey. Tucker: If this can reverse frequent spectral frequents like my mom said, all we have to do is am it at Johnny's rope and reverse Skulker's laser as it travels across town. Danny: Ok, but how are we going to get Skulker to use his laser? Tucker's Dad: He'll need to think that there are still some females left in town. Tucker: Exactly, one of us is going to have to dress up like a girl. Danny: Oh come on, it's because I have beautiful eyes right? at the mall Sam's Mom: Hmm, I don't think it's in business anymore. Sam: Anymore?! Specter Deflector beeps and then a huge Ruby monster appears Sam: New pet or is THIS the boyfriend I've been hearing so much about? Ember: You'd be surprised about the creatures I'm finding while I'm hunting. monster jumps on Sam while her mom looks for her Sam's Mom: S-Sam?! monster looks for Sam Sam's Mom: Drop my kid you Prehistoric Punk! grabs a piece of rope inside her wallet and climbs on the back of the monster and rides it like a bull. Then she kicks Ember off the beast Sam's Mom: You call this rough, why I'm the raining champion of the Hot chocolate Hodgepodge Rodeo! Eat spicy gum buddy! some gum in its eye and crashes into a wall. Then it pukes up Sam Sam's Mom: Sam? Sam: Mom? comes to zap them and they flee. Then her mom uses the rope to pull off her head and a creature that resembles her brain comes out of her head Sam's Mom: Not too small. better throw it back. sucks up the creature up Sam: Mom, that was cool! You know, for a shopping person, you're not a half bad shopper. Sam's Mom: Ah, thanks dear. This sure has been a fun day. I just wish I had a piece of jewelry. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Billdynamite99 Category:Transformersprimfan